1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to antenna modules and wireless communication devices employing the antenna modules.
2. Description of Related Art
Many wireless communication devices (such as mobile phones) have multiple frequency bands. Thus, multiple antennas are secured inside the devices, such as a GSM/CDMA wireless communication antenna, a WIFI antenna, and a GPS antenna. These antennas are located at different positions inside the devices to prevent mutual interference. However, multiple antennas require an increased manufacturing cost. Moreover, multiple antennas occupy more space, making it difficult to miniaturize the wireless communication devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.